Letting go
by Chaotic-obsession4eva
Summary: After getting dumped unexpectedly by the love of her life, who can make her smile again. Maybe two very 'True friends' hints of Lackson. Miley lilly Oliver friendship centered. Oneshot


Now that it's all said and done,

**Decided to write a one shot Lackson break up.**

**This isn't tied to any other Lackson story I've done.**

**Some flashbacks of previous relationship stuff will be included etc. (In Italics for less confusion)**

**This is as I said in the description, is mainly an oliver/miley/lilly friendship fic too.**

**So sadly, no Moliver in this.**

**On with the story, Lyrics are Over you-Daughtry**

**Letting go**

_**Now that it's all said and done,  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down,  
Like an old abandoned house.  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath.  
I fell too far, was in way too deep.  
Guess I let you get the best of me.**_

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.

You took a hammer to these walls,  
Dragged the memories down the hall,  
Packed your bags and walked away.  
There was nothing I could say.  
And when you slammed the front door shut,  
A lot of others opened up,  
So did my eyes so I could see  
That you never were the best for me.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
Well I'm putting my heart back together,  
'Cause I got over you.  
Well I got over you.  
I got over you.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.

"Lilly"

"Lilly"

""LILLY"

Lilly blinked and turned to the source of the urgent requests, the persistent shaking slowly stopped.

"Good you're awake, Jackson's here sweetie" Heather said, removing her hand from Lilly's shoulder.

"Oh shit I slept in; we're supposed to be going on a romantic picnic soon", Lilly shouted and leapt out of bed.

"Lilly, please don't swear" Heather shouted as Lilly raced downstairs, crashing into Jacksons arms.

"Whoa slow down babe, how come you're not ready?" he asked, pulling her back at arms length.

"Just slept in, it's your fault for texting me so late last night", Lilly responded and kissed him on the lips then promptly pulled back before he could respond.

"Be twenty minutes, talk to mum why you're waiting", she proclaimed, racing upstairs.

"I'll be timing you" Jackson shouted.

"_Jackson, do you have to be here?" Lilly complained._

"_Well this is my house so of course I can" Jackson shot back, as Lilly placed her Lola wig on the couch._

"_Well excuse me can't we get some privacy" Lilly said,_

"_Miley's letting us dance in her true friend clip and I want to look my best so that means no distractions" _

"_Oh so I' m a distraction now, my sexiness is hard to contain" Jackson said and smirked._

_Lilly blushed and turned away._

"_Keep telling yourself that then" she said, Oliver and Miley arrived in the room._

"_Jackson we need to practice can't you be a loser somewhere else" Miley snapped._

"_Shit I know when I'm not wanted" he said slowly and walked over to the stairs._

"_Bye Oliver, dear sister and Lilly" he said, his eyes lingering on her for a second too long, and then he disappeared up stairs._

"_Weirdo" Miley muttered._

_Lilly just smiled._

"Ok I'm ready Jackson, sorry about making you wait" Lilly shouted, racing into the living room.

Jackson got off the couch and walked over to her.

"Well see you mum" Lilly said as they headed outside, Heather leant against the door frame.

"Have fun" she said, waving them off then disappearing inside.

"So where are we going exactly?" Lilly asked.

"I think you know" Jackson said and started the car.

Lilly grinned, reminiscing

_Lilly walked through the local park, scanning for any sign of him._

"_Jackson, where are you, why did you ask me to meet me here if you're not even going to show up? God Miley is right, you are weird…but cute. Weird cute, argh" Lilly shrieked, as Jackson jumped out from behind a bush.._

"_So I'm cute huh" he said and smirked._

"_You are weird, but also cute...um a cute weirdo to be exact" Lilly stammered then proceeded to blush._

"_Well I can take the bad with the good" Jackson answered and sat on a bench, he patted the space beside him._

_Lilly gave him a look then shrugged and sat next to him._

"_So any reason why I've met you at the local park?" Lilly asked._

"_It's a very nice place don't you think?" Jackson said and smiled at her, scotting closer._

"_Never would have taken you for a tree hugger" Lilly said._

"_Well they have their advantages" Jackson said, pointing to the closest large tree._

_Lilly raised her eyebrows but followed his direction and noticed a carving on the wood._

_She got up and walked over to it, glancing at the inscription._

_Jackson walked over and stood next to her._

_The carving read..._

'_I JACKSON STEWART HAS A SANE CRUSH ON THE FAB LILLY TRUSCOTT AND WOULD LOVE TO TAKE HER TO THE LATEST MOVIE OF HER CHOICE OR FOREVER SWEAT IN SECRECY UNTIL SHE NOTICES THE STAINS ON MY SH' _

"_Um what else was there?" Lilly managed, she was in too much shock to process the rest._

"_It was supposed to say, shirt then go on about being embarrassed and having to leave the country but the twig broke... so um any reaction?" Jackson mumbled, shuffling on his feet._

"_You're crazy" Lilly managed._

"_If liking you means I'm crazy then call me crazy" Jackson rambled._

_Lilly walked up to him and pulled him close._

"_You're lucky I like you" she said._

"_Really?" Jackson managed._

"_Well I find you mildly interesting" Lilly joked and smiled._

"_When before or after you take your medication?" Jackson jokingly asked._

"_Shut up and kiss me fool" Lilly hissed and yanked him close by the shirt, pressing her lips intently into his._

_They both pulled apart breathing heavily._

"_By the way you're taking me to the latest Johnny depp flick" Lilly said._

_Jackson just smiled._

"Wow it's where we had our first kiss" Lilly exclaimed, when her and Jackson walked over to the familiar spot.

Jackson nodded, tugging on his collar.

"Are you ok?" Lilly asked, walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

Jackson pulled back and Lilly looked confused.

"I" he said, glancing around then finally casting his eyes on a tree.

Lilly stared at it and smiled.

"Is it still there, we haven't been here in six months" Lilly said, walking over.

"Has it been that long" Jackson said and followed, swallowing nervously.

"Jackson this is a different tree and wait what the heck is this" Lilly stammered, grabbing the tree and staring intently at the words carved in it.

'**I've met someone else, it's over. I'm sorry-Jackson'**

"Please tell me this isn't what I think it is?" Lilly said, turning to face Jackson who just stared back.

"You didn't just break up with me at the same place you asked me out, in the same way" Lilly whispered, her eyes welling up.

"Lilly, I'm sorry. I just can't ok" Jackson babbled as Lilly walked up to him.

She yanked him to her, clenching her fingers into his arms.

"What tell me what a bastard you are? Who is she Jackson?" Lilly shouted.

A few birds flew off into the air, the air pierced with a slight ringing.

"You're being child ish" Jackson said, wrenching himself free.

"What just answer me ok" Lilly snapped?

"She's in my class and I've just started to like her, we hooked up the other night and she well gives me what you won't" Jackson said and stepped back.

"Sex" Lilly demanded.

"Yes, I'm a sexual being Lilly; I need a girl who knows that fact. I have needs and you don't fulfill them" Jackson stammered and shielded his face.

"You prick; you know I wanted to wait because it's important to me." Lilly shouted.

"Plus I need someone whose my age" Jackson continued and lowed his hands slowly.

Lilly fell onto the seat and let out a sob.

"So it's all about sex isn't it" Lilly said slowly.

"That and we're in different places" Jackson said.

"I was never good enough was I, why did you even bother?" Lilly asked.

"I liked you because I thought you were who I wanted but I was wrong ok" Jackson said and sat down next to her.

Lilly shoved him away from her.

"I hope we can still be friends, it's what we're better off as" Jackson said, trying to grab Lilly's arm.

Lilly jumped up, her hands balling into fists.

"No, I want nothing more to do with you. To think I let myself fall in love you" Lilly yelled and raced off.

"Lilly" Jackson shouted.

"It's for the best ok"

"_Jackson"_

"_Yes Lilly" _

"_Do you love me?"_

"_I think so, I know it's been only three months but I know its something big" _

"_Good"_

"_Why?"_

"_I love you too"_

"**I hate you"** Lilly shouted, tearing the photo up of Jackson, tears pouring rapidly down her check.

'That's what you get' by paramore blasting from the speakers.

"Lilly, you're back already. I didn't hear you come in. I was in the garden" Lilly's mother said, knocking on the door.

"I'm busy" Lilly said, turning up the song loudly.

'_**That's what you get, when you let your heart win'**_

"Open this door now" Lilly's mother shouted, knocking more persistently.

"I hear crying over that music, a mother knows. Did you and Jackson have a fight?" Her mother shouted.

"I don't want to talk about it" Lilly shouted back, throwing the shredded picture across the room.

"Ok sweetie, I'll be down stairs if you need to talk" Heather said.

Lilly just scoffed and fell back on the bed, skipping the song.

"_I don't like the idea of you and Jackson to be honest but he makes you happy, so I guess I can stop fighting against it" _

"_Thanks Miley, it means the world to me" Lilly squealed, hugging her best friend._

"_Promise me that I get to be maid of honor at your wedding" Miley joked._

_Lilly smiled._

"_You guys are such girls, honestly Miley. Planning a wedding when they have been dating two weeks" Oliver said and rolled his eyes._

"_What ever Oliver" Miley said and did the hand signal._

"_You didn't" Oliver said, and went wide eyed._

"_Oliver you ruined my moment with miles" Lilly complained._

"_But she did the hand thing" Oliver complained and folded his arms across his chest sulkily._

"_Grow up" Miley said and faced Lilly again._

"_Promise me Lilly, no matter what. We will be friends forever" Miley said._

"_Don't put my brother before me or anything or I'll go all diva on you"_

_Lilly giggled and hugged Miley._

"_I promise" Lilly said, pulling back but leaving one arm around Miley's shoulder._

_Oliver glanced over from his sulk and frowned._

"_Fine leave me out of the hug" Oliver said and stuck his head in the air._

"_We're making room for you doughnut" Miley said pulling him over and placing an arm around his shoulder._

_Lilly placed her arm on his other shoulder._

"_Ohh ok" he said._

"_Friends forever" Lilly said and grinned._

"_Forever" Miley repeated._

"_Or till one of us finds someone better", Lilly kicked him in the shin._

"_Ouch, I'm sorry, I meant forever till. I die" Oliver continued but grinned stupidly anyway._

_Lilly and Miley just giggled and shared a knowing look._

"You called us over Mrs. Truscott" Oliver said, after Heather opened the door.

"Yes it's about Lilly, she's been in her room since lunch time and won't come down for dinner" Heather answered.

"She won't talk to you?" Miley asked.

"No, she came back early from" Heather began.

"Jackson" Oliver spat

"What" Heather said, looking surprised.

"He's done something, they went on a picnic today, He left to see her this morning and hasn't been home since" Miley said.

"We'll talk to her, find out what happened"

"Good" Heather said.

"Call me if you need me"

Oliver nodded and followed Miley up stairs.

"Lilly" Miley shouted, knocking on Lilly's door.

**Silence**

"Lilly, open up it's us" Oliver said, knocking persistently.

"We'll stay out here till our deathbed until you open up"

"Oliver" Miley hissed.

Oliver shrugged and continued rapping his knuckles on the door.

He faced Miley, looking worried.

Miley glanced at him and knocked on the door urgently.

"Damn it" she hissed, lowered her hands.

Miley stared at the floor, chewing on her lip.

Oliver felt his knuckles hitting air; he whipped his head around, risking whip lash in urgency.

"Lilly" he exclaimed, Lilly was standing in her door way.

She was pale and tear stained, her eyes looked bloodshot and her hair was a mess.

Miley felt sick as she took in her friend's fragile appearance.

"Lilly what happened?" she managed, her voice chocking.

"Nothing much, just got my heart ripped out and stomped on" Lilly answered bitterly, her voice came out raspy.

"Lilly, Can we come in and talk" Oliver asked, standing up and walking towards her attentively.

Lilly just stepped aside, wordlessly.

Oliver walked into her room, followed by Miley.

Lilly slammed the door shut and walked over to her bed, body flopping onto it.

Oliver walked over to the collage by Lilly's desk.

The once lovey dovey Jackson and Lilly collage, was now the 'Burn in hell, fucker'

Oliver winced at the language, his eyes traced the pictures, big black X's were over Jackson's face and lots of rude sentences adorned every picture.

Oliver turned away and walked over to Miley, she was by Lilly's bed staring down at her.

"Lilly" Miley said

"What happened?"

"Jackson dumped her" Oliver answered for Lilly.

"I'm sorry is your name Lilly" Miley spat.

"He answered your question" Lilly snapped, turning onto her back.

"He dumped me for another girl who can suck his one inch dick"

Oliver's mouth fell open.

"Jackson has a one inch dick" he exclaimed.

Miley elbowed him and he winced, massaging his chest.

'The fucking prick, wait till I get a hold of him" Miley snapped, sitting next to Lilly, who just scoffed.

"Forget it. I wasn't good enough for him, if I had just slept with him then we wouldn't have broken up but no I just had to be frigid" Lilly stammered and rolled on her side.

Miley gasped, grabbing onto Lilly's shoulder.

"Don't you dare say that? Sex should be something special, not given to someone just so the relationship carries on. You're better off without him"

"Lilly, Jackson doesn't deserve you. Don't ever think you need to sleep with a guy to keep him" Oliver said, walking over to Lilly and bending down so he was eye level.

"Don't let him make you feel like this"

"Too late" Lilly said, wiping her eyes angrily.

"Wow what a shocker I'm crying. That's what the twentieth time today"

"Sit up" Miley said, grabbing Lilly's arm and pulling her up.

Oliver moved onto Lilly's other side, placing an arm around her.

"We said we'd be there for you no matter what, well here we are and we're not leaving till you replace this sadness with anger then turn it into a place of release" Oliver said.

Miley looked at Oliver in shock.

"What, I read my mums chick mag the other night" he responded.

Lilly sighed, leaning her head on Miley's shoulder.

"Why did I have to fall for your brother" she whispered, Miley removed some strands of hair from Lilly's hair from her face.

"I can't answer that but I wonder why he's related to me sometimes but what I can do is help you unlove him" Miley said and smiled softly at Lilly.

"Same here, Also I can help in the kicking of the arse department" Oliver said, flexing his non existent muscles.

Miley and Lilly both giggled.

"Success, I got you to laugh" Oliver said, rubbing her shoulder.

Lilly just shock her head, moving it to Oliver's shoulder.

"Aww thanks for using it as a head rest" Oliver joked.

Miley rolled her eyes.

"Can you do something for me?" Lilly asked.

"Sure what?" Oliver asked.

"List the things you hate about Jackson" Lilly asked.

Miley smiled sadly at Lilly.

Oliver glanced at Miley, she just nodded.

"Well, his teeth, his laugh, his walk, his attitude, his over confidence, his imitations, his jokes, his hair and um lastly his lame attempts to get back at Rico"

"That was nine" Miley said, shaking her head.

"Well What I hate the most is the fact he hurt you" Oliver said as Lilly glanced up at him.

"Oliver" she said softly.

"I hate him" Oliver said

"I've always hated him but never said it because you like him and he's Miley's brother. I just didn't trust him and well look how it's turned out" Oliver said.

Lilly nodded and leant against him again.

"I hate that he let me fall for him" Lilly whispered.

"I hate that I'm related to him" Miley spat.

Lilly shoved her playfully.

"You could always try and get him revealed as the alien he really is and then he will be picked up by the spaceship and reunited with his true family" Oliver exclaimed.

"Oliver for the last time, he's not an alien just a moron" Miley retorted.

Lilly burst into a fit of giggles, Oliver pulled away and raised his eyebrows.

Miley smiled.

"Are you ok?" Oliver asked after Lilly had calmed down.

"I imaged him with green skin" she said and smirked.

"Leprosy?" Oliver asked, looking confused.

"No because of your alien theory" Lilly said and giggled at Oliver's idiocy.

"I'm glad you're my friend Oliver, you're so delightfully silly"

"Um is that a compliment wrapped in an insult" Oliver asked, nervously.

"It's a compliment, I never insult you, only in a joking way. No I don't" Lilly answered.

"Ok good to know, thanks" Oliver said and smiled.

"Miley, you're so amazingly talented, I'm glad you're my friend too" Lilly said, smiling at Miley who smiled back.

"I'm lucky to have you both"

"We're lucky to have you and for now on we're on permanent protecting and analyzing" Oliver said.

"Huh" Miley exclaimed.

"I mean, we will suss out any more potential men to make sure they're not another fucking bastard like cough jack-shit-son" Oliver explained.

"Well that helped, I am going to check them out too" Miley said

"Aww I love you guys" Lilly said and hugged them both.

"We love you too" Oliver and Miley replied and looked at each other stunned.

"Now that was creepy" Lilly said, but smiled happily.

"What number am I thinking of" Oliver suddenly asked.

"2, it's the number of brain cells you have" Miley said.

"No fair, you know that's my fave number. Wait did you diss me?" Oliver asked.

Lilly just giggled as her friends bantered back and forth.

Looking at her, you wouldn't think she had been dumped four hours ago.

That was how good Miley and Oliver were, how special they were to her and how happy they could make her in a blink of an eye.

She could have been stung by fifty bees and they could have her laughing ten minutes later.

They were her rocks and with their help, she could make it through the thunder to see the sunshine at the other end.

"_Promise me forever" Lilly whispered to Jackson, looking up at him._

_Jackson smiled at her, playing with her hair._

"_Forever and ever babe" he replied._

"_I love you" Lilly said, smiling._

"_I love you too, Lilly" Jackson said softly._

"_I will never hurt you"_

"_I know, because I won't let you" Lilly responded._

"_You're a tough girl" Jackson joked._

"_You don't know the half of it" Lilly joked back._

-Pushing through-

"_What would you do if he ever left you?" Oliver asked Lilly as she smiled at the picture of Jackson by her bed._

"_Um he said forever and besides he won't leave me anytime soon, he loves me" Lilly said, facing Oliver._

"_Love isn't always forever but friendship is." Oliver answered._

"_That's another form of love Oliver" Miley said._

"_It's the strongest kind because when the other kind dies, the real love is there to bring you back from the dark. Anyway he makes you happy, so I'm happy" Oliver said._

"_Chick mags?" Miley asked._

"_Am I incapable of being deep without the help of a magazine" Oliver retorted._

_Lilly smiled and turned back to her picture of Jackson._

"_I'm glad I have such supportive friends" Lilly whispered._

"Friends forever" Lilly whispered, watching her friend's argument.

"Did you say something Lilly?" Oliver asked.

"No Oliver" Lilly answered.

"Oliver, you completely ignored my last sentence" Miley whined.

Lilly grinned widely.

"_**This really is the best kind of love"**_

**A/N:**

**Wow, that took me a little while and resulted in a sore back.**

**Hope you're happy and that you enjoyed it.**

**Reviews greatly appreciated.**

**Anyway off to see the chiropractor,**

**Till next time,**

**KAT**


End file.
